Sorpresa de Cumpleaños
by Elideth.ra07
Summary: Esta historia es un regalo para Hyden Brito, como parte de un intercambio por el cumpleaños de Shiro. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!


゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

El humor del capitán del Atlas podría haber sido mucho mejor aquel día, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta del día del que se trataba. No es que estuviera malhumorado o terriblemente estresado, como solía pasarle en cualquier otro día en el que el trabajo en la base era descomunal… su mal humor se debía a una creciente melancolía y añoranza que hubiera deseado ser capaz de ignorar. Tal vez por eso estaba ahí, encerrado en su oficina, revisando las ultimas transmisiones que habían recibido en los días pasados, en la noche de su cumpleaños.

Claro que tampoco podía decir que había sido un día horrible. Sus amigos más cercanos habían realizado una pequeña "fiesta" para él durante uno de sus descansos, y aunque no había sido algo especialmente organizado ni ostentoso, Shiro se sintió genuinamente conmovido, afortunado y agradecido por aquel pequeño pero significativo gesto. Disfrutó en todo momento escuchar y participar de las bromas y ocurrencias de sus amigos, de solo relajarse con ellos y olvidar cualquier otra responsabilidad o preocupación además de terminar el pastel que Hunk había llevado.

Aun así, era imposible para él pasar por alto la ausencia de cierta persona.

Keith, de quien Shiro se enorgullecía llamar _su_ esposo, había salido a una misión de emergencia para la Espada de Marmora hacia poco más de tres meses. Desde ese entonces, la comunicación entre los dos había sido muy limitada y la fecha de su regreso incierta. Keith había prometido que haría lo posible por regresar a tiempo para su cumpleaños, y después se había disculpado mil veces por no poder hacerlo. Shiro había insistido en que no era la gran cosa, que no tenía que preocuparse por algo así… pero no podía evitar sentir aquel vacío en el pecho cada que pensaba en que, al final del día, la persona con la que más quería estar se encontraba a galaxias lejos de él.

Días antes, Keith había dicho que haría todo lo posible por hacer una llamada por su cumpleaños, pero hasta ese momento Shiro no había recibido noticia alguna de su esposo, y era difícil para él ignorar la amargura que le invadía al pensar en que seguramente no sabría de él en días. Por eso estaba ahí, encargándose de cualquier cosa en su oficina para resistir el impulso de pilotar por sí mismo el Atlas hasta cual fuera la galaxia en la que su esposo se encontraba. Al menos eso hizo hasta que se le terminaron las excusas de trabajos por realizar, y no tuvo otra opción mas que regresar a su hogar, que se sentía un poco menos como uno cuando sabia que Keith no estaría ahí.

No podía enojarse con Keith por la situación en la que estaban, claro, pero sí que podía maldecir a cualquiera que hubiera sido la fuerza que le había impedido ese día verse envuelto entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba en todo el universo.

Cuando Shiro estuvo por fin en casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí (después de maldecir un poco a su suerte, por supuesto) lo primero que notó fue el olor. O tal vez fue el humo, no estaba del todo seguro. De lo que sí que estaba seguro era de que provenía de la cocina, lo que era alarmantemente extraño, porque Shiro no solía cocinar por las mañanas y definitivamente no había cocinado _esa_ mañana. Además, parecía que lo que sea que se estuviera quemando recién comenzaba a hacerlo, y que la persona que había provocado todo ello no sabia que hacer para detenerlo. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que había una persona ahí. En su cocina. Quemando algo. Un intruso, que probablemente buscaba incendiar por completo su casa. Shiro se puso en guardia inmediatamente, casi por instinto, sus pasos se tornaron en extremo sigilosos mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina, su brazo robótico vibraba como si presintiera una pelea. Solo fueron necesarios unos pasos para que se situara bajo el arco que dividía a la cocina, el humo era menos del que había pensado, pero era suficiente como para que se esparciera a hilillos por la cocina y fuera de ella; y en medio de todo aquel desastre…

—¡Shiro! —la voz de Keith llegó hasta él como música antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que realmente se trataba de él. Un segundo después, tan rápido para que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Shiro ya se encontraba atrapado en el agarre de sus brazos y piernas. Le tomó otro segundo corresponder al abrazo, con un poco de duda, como si temiera estar abrazando a un impostor; pero en cuanto sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor de la cintura del otro, como si aquel fuera su lugar destinado desde el principio, no le quedó ninguna duda de que aquel era Keith. Su Keith.

—Keith… —su nombre salió como un suspiro de alivio de sus labios, como si hubiera sido liberado de una enorme carga de repente. Y a eso le siguió el titubeo, la enorme sorpresa de tener a su amado ahí, entre sus brazos como tanto había deseado aquel día—. Estás… estás aquí. ¿Cómo…?

—La misión terminó ya, así que era libre de regresar. Y eso hice —Keith había hundido el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del mayor, por lo que este podía sentir como su mandíbula chocaba con su hombro cuando hablaba y como su respiración rozaba contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Era tan agradable que parecía irreal—. Quería avisarte, pero… creí que sería mucho mejor darte una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorp...? Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No mucho, un par de horas. Pensé visitarte en tu oficina, pero al final decidí que te esperaría aquí con una bonita cena sorpresa y…

—¿No salió muy bien? —terminó Shiro. Keith se había separado un poco, pero seguía aferrado a él con brazos y piernas. Shiro había pasado a sostenerlo por la parte baja de su espalda para evitar que cayera mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para poder mirarlo mientras hablaban. Era tremendamente lindo visto desde ahí.

—Sí, algo así… —era fácil darse cuenta de que Keith se sentía tanto frustrado como avergonzado por su intento fallido, pero Shiro también podía adivinar la alegría en sus ojos por verlo… estaba seguro de que era la misma que se reflejaba en su propia mirada—. Digamos que no es buena idea cocinar varias cosas al mismo tiempo, por mas que tu mente te convenza de lo contrario: no lo hagas.

—Lo tendré en consideración, gracias —ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, tranquilamente, como si la comida quemada en la encimera y el molesto humo que despedía no importara. Porque no lo hacía, no realmente. No cuando ambos estaban juntos por fin después de tanto.

—Ahora, hablando seriamente… —Keith hizo amago de apartarse y Shiro se lo permitió, no lo soltó hasta que se hubo asegurado de que sus pies tocaron el suelo. El rostro del menor había adquirido repentinamente una expresión seria, por lo que Shiro se obligó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Keith volvió a hablar, pudo notar que su expresión era más bien triste, casi de arrepentimiento—. Tu comida sorpresa de cumpleaños está completamente arruinada, Shiro… intenté rescatar algo, pero creo que solo lo empeoré… y ahora no tendrás nada...

—Te tengo a ti, eso es suficiente —Shiro hablaba completamente en serio en aquel momento, pero por alguna razón Keith solo soltó una risita incrédula mientras negaba con la cabeza. El mayor tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo hizo verlo. Después besó suavemente su frente—. Lo digo en serio. Tú aquí es la mejor sorpresa que pude recibir hoy…

—Mereces más que eso... —la voz de Keith era extremadamente suave mientras hablaba, su rostro se notaba un poco menos triste, pero parecía renuente a resignarse al desastre que había hecho con la comida—. Ojalá pudiera darte algo más, quería darte una linda sorpresa y…

—Shhh… me diste una linda sorpresa. Y en realidad, me diste lo único que quería para mi cumpleaños, y no podría estar más feliz por eso.

—En ese caso, tal vez tu sorpresa te pueda hacer un poco más feliz que esto… —Shiro no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca siquiera antes de verse envuelto en un ataque por parte de su esposo, el cual llenó su rostro por completo con todos aquellos besos que no pudieron compartir en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron alejados.

Aquella oleada de besos se extendió mas de lo que solía hacer, pero Shiro no hizo nada para detener al otro. Cualquier otro día, hubiera respondido a todos y cada uno de los besos de Keith, pero solo por ese día (y a petición del menor) se permitió ser el único centro de atención de cariños y besos; cosa que resultó hacer aun más grata la sorpresa de tener de regreso a Keith.

Al final del día, Shiro pasó su cumpleaños tal y como había deseado desde el inicio: en compañía de la persona que mas amaba, de la persona que lo hacia sentir mas amado de lo que jamás se había sentido. Su alma gemela, su Keith.

Y ahí, mientras Keith le cantaba suavemente _"feliz cumpleaños" _y sostenía un sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní que hacia el papel un pastel, Shiro supo que no podía pedir nada más perfecto que eso. Y que quería pasar todos y cada uno de sus años al lado de aquel hombre que en ese momento lo envolvía tan tiernamente en un abrazo en el que podría vivir por siempre.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜


End file.
